Amy Rose
Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ Emī Rōzu) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. While usually friendly and caring, if she feels threatened, she can instantly turn into a heavyweight hothead. She is shown to be really stubborn and bossy throughout the series much to the annoyance of a few characters. She is Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and her long-term goal is to get Sonic to ask her out for a date. Personality Amy is rather temperamental, bossy, and stubborn, which can make her threaten or even harm her friends for things they had nothing to do with. However, she is very cheerful, optimistic and a loving person. Character Design Amy has pink quils that go down and three fat bangs on the top of her head, peach muzzle, arms and inside her ears and jade green eyes. She wears red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, red hairband and white gloves with gold ring bracelets. Story Anime New World Saga Amy was first seen in the Tornado 2 with Tails trying to save Sonic. After the plane's engine caught on fire, she and Tails were saved by Knuckles and ended up on Earth because of Chaos Control. Amy herself ended up in the sewers of Station Square along with Knuckles, almost exasperated for the uncomfortable team up; the two clash with Eggman's robot in an attempt to save Tails and Christopher Thorndyke, and then joined in the fray by Sonic, who arrived in time to save the day. After that, Amy joined Sonic, Tails, and Cream, at Chris' house. From there, Amy helped out whenever Dr. Eggman attempted something nasty. In this time, she became a fair cook thanks to her friend Ella's help. She especially saved Sonic and shared a romantic moment with him at Emerald Coast as she prepared a shell bracelet to protect him from water. However, Eggman's robot, Serpenter, unexpectedly smashes her bracelet after it dropped from Sonic's hand. At first, Amy was upset and cried as she picked up the pieces. Her sadness quickly turned into furious anger, and she destroyed Eggman's robot. She then got launched into the air and landed in the ocean, smashing Eggman with her hammer as she continued to vent her fury at him. Amy almost drowned, but Sonic, to everyone's surprise, dived into water and swam to save her, and it is seen that she was holding the broken bracelet. When Amy regained consciousness, Sonic was gone, and her broken bracelet was lost. Unbeknownst to Amy however, Sonic had found the bracelet, repaired it, and began wearing it. Powers And Abilities Weapon Amy's main means of combat and offense comes in the form of her signature weapon, the Piko Piko Hammer. She apparently is able to conjure the hammer out of thin air, though it is unknown if this is a natural talent of Amy's, or an ability that comes with the hammer. Her hammer is also known for striking fear into those it is being used against, such as Bokkun. Relationships Sonic The Hedgehog Amy is Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and her long-term goal is to get him to notice, love and respect her. No matter what mood she is in, her heart melts quickly the instant she sees her fleet-footed hero. She gets mad at Sonic's impatience and aloof attitude, which occasionally are so bad that she is driven to violence. However, she really does care about him and does not want him to get hurt. Likewise,Sonic seems comfortable with Amy whenever she is not obsessing over him, even going so far as to bring her a white rose and promising her that he would never leave her. Amy also has romantic daydreams about her and Sonic. Friends And Allies *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Christopher Thorndyke *Cheese *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Emerl *Tikal *Cosmo *Ella *E-102 Gamma *Mr. Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *Lily the Bird *Mister Stewart *Nelson Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Danny *Frances *Helen Enemies *Doctor Eggman *Bocoe *Decoe *Bokkun *Chaos *Dark Oak *ZERO *Metarex *Black Narcissus *Pale Bayleaf *Yellow Zelkova *Emerl Neutrals/Rivals *Shadow The Hedgehog *Rouge The Bat Trivia *No one knows what her weight is. *She has enhanced strength. *Enhanced agility. Gallery 3ec8e78995adf10ded951c404a29ffff.jpg amy_rose_sonic_x_by_winx_isabella123-d4ow061.jpg Amy081.jpg hqdefault.jpg